


Fortuitous Oversight

by Rukosband



Category: Naruto
Genre: Kakashi's been crushing not as subtly as he thought, M/M, fluff piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: At the break of dawn, Kakashi just got back from a mission with his genin but the first thing he wants to see isn't a bed but Iruka.Just a quick fluffy piece.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 256





	Fortuitous Oversight

Kakashi dropped down onto Iruka's small balcony, being careful not to disturb any of the various houseplants littering the railing. One of the plants was blooming, little white flowers reaching out along a spindly vine. His own plant, Mr. Ukki, was thriving well in Iruka’s care, nestled in between a couple of larger potted plants. He liked ‘forgetting’ to pick it up – it gave him a nice excuse to visit Iruka.

He rapt a knuckle twice on the sliding glass door and stared nonchalantly at the brightening sky, bag of goodies in one hand, other casually slipping into a pocket. Iruka was already awake or else Kakashi would never dare disturb the chūnin. Early riser as he may be, Iruka was not a morning person and can be a bit of a grouch so when it came to paying visits at the crack of dawn, Kakashi usually waited until the Academy sensei had his morning tea before making an entrance.

As luck would have it, with his back to the apartment, Kakashi could sense Iruka's approach behind him long before he heard him. The chūnin's chakra was awake but a little subdued indicating that he had been up long enough to get ready for the day but still borderline sleepy. Kakashi shifted his weight in anticipation. Hopefully Iruka wasn't _too_ up and ready for work or else he won't get to see that mussed up hair of his that just _did_ _things_ to Kakashi's libido.

Suddenly, he was aware that he wasn’t exactly in the greatest shape. Fresh off a week-long mission and having sprinted the last length of it, he was bound to be a little ripe. His more than sensitive nose could pick up the pungent scent of sweat, body odor, and dirt but the mission had been a simple escort with no bloodshed. So at least he had that going for him. 

Self conscious of his haphazard appearance, he scrubbed a hand through his hair and was pleasantly relieved to find no leaves or twigs because he was out of time.

The door unlocked and slid open and Kakashi turned pleasantly around to face Konoha's most welcoming smile (at least in his book).

"Kakashi-san, welcome home," Iruka beamed. And _oh_ how Kakashi wanted to yank the man close and bury his nose into that sun-kissed skin of Iruka's neck. He was also only half lucky this morning. Iruka's hair was down but it wasn't messy from just getting out of bed. It was already brushed and groomed, draping down to his shoulders like a curtain. Still, it was a rare treat to witness.

"You're early. You weren't due back until tomorrow," Iruka continued, smiling softly, a glow of contentment lightening his deep chocolate-brown eyes. It warmed him to know that Iruka kept an eye on his mission status even though he knew it was out of concern for Naruto. Even that _'welcome home'_ wasn't exactly especially for Kakashi but the generic _'welcome back to Konoha'_ he received after every mission. But Kakashi could dream.

"Maa," he half shrugged, trying to appear as if it was no big deal. "We made good time." And by good time, he meant he pushed the kids to their limits until they were nearly ready to collapse. But Iruka would hear about that from Naruto later once the boy had time to recover. Right now, Kakashi had Iruka all to himself, even if it was severely limited.

And it was all worth it for that smile. Iruka's smile could calm raging storms and soothe wild beasts it was that powerful. Not the grin he wore when being mischievous or sadistic, or the forced mask he plastered on when pissed but maintaining his manners in a bone chilling passive aggression, or the wide stretch across his face when he found something so funny that there were tears in his eyes. No, this was the smile Iruka used when he was fond of something whether memories or the person before him caused it.

The smile he gave Kakashi was one of those smiles – a smile that was typically reserved for his past recollections and students but rarely towards adults. It used to make him envious of how Iruka looked at Naruto in that familial loving way. But now that he received those wayward smiles, he just grew protective and a little selfish.

Iruka stepped aside, motioning for Kakashi to come in. "I just made some tea. Would you like some?"

Kakashi stepped inside and toed off his sandals, scenting the warm freshly brewed tea in the air. "If you don't mind, Sensei," he smiled back.

Iruka didn't mind at all, closing the door and heading into the kitchen. While he got a second mug out, Kakashi let the homely atmosphere sink in. Iruka’s apartment was the exact opposite of his own. Whereas Kakashi had very few personal effects and even less furniture, Iruka’s was one small earthquake away from becoming a disaster zone. He had shelves of books and knickknacks, photos and hand drawn pictures from students on the walls and fridge, stacks of paperwork and scrolls on tables and counters, and a couple of thin blankets thrown onto the couch. It was a cluttered living space that was still somehow organized. And Kakashi found that he didn’t mind it.

Actually, he quite liked Iruka’s place. It had every bit of the chūnin’s personality right down to the dead cockroach currently impaled by a kunai in a dark corner of the room.

“Hnn, Sensei,” Kakashi drawled. “Have you had breakfast yet?” He tilted Iruka’s way, his one uncovered eye watching as the younger moved to the table with two steaming mugs.

“I have not. Is that what you brought with you?”

Kakashi sauntered over, raising the bag up for Iruka to see. “Maa, I bear gifts from the Land of Tea and fresh red bean and matcha buns from the Kanbi Bakery.”

Iruka’s eyes glittered at the mention of his favorite sweets shop and Kakashi could see him swallow in anticipation. “I hope they’re still warm,” he said with a slight hint of amused warning.

Kakashi grinned as he sat down at the table, digging through the bag and pulling out a matcha bun for himself and a red bean for Iruka. They were both sweet and Kakashi usually didn’t enjoy sugary foods but the matcha was tolerable and it was worth it to see Iruka take a bite and melt.

A moan that was a little more sensual than it should be, filled the air around them causing Kakashi to pause in pulling down his mask. Despite popular belief, he didn’t hide his face for any particular reason - he just liked wearing it. If anything, having it on made him _more_ recognizable. But after hearing that low rumble from Iruka’s throat, he gave himself a moment to quell the heat flooding his face before he revealed any skin.

“Mmm, thank you, Kakashi-sensei,” Iruka said once he swallowed. “You’ve already made my day and I haven’t even left home yet.”

Expertly using the bun as a shield to hide his growing blush, Kakashi pulled his mask the rest of the way down. “Of course, Iruka-sensei. A good day starts with a good breakfast.” He’d heard that somewhere - probably from a shop owner trying to rope in customers.

Iruka chuckled. “I suppose it does.”

“Maa, and that’s not all,” Kakashi announced after taking a bite. He motioned to the bag for Iruka to dig through.

All too eager and grinning, the chūnin rummaged through and pulled out the remaining wrapped up bun before digging into the second bag. Iruka snickered as he removed the packaged sweets Kakashi was sure would end up with the pre-genin more than the teacher. Nothing fancy – just the typical tourist trap candy. The real gift made Iruka tilt his head in curiosity and Kakashi waited with bated breath.

As he read the decorative black box with gold lettering and ornate vines, Iruka’s eyes stretched wide. “Gyokuro tea? Kakashi, I can’t accept this.”

“Sure you can,” Kakashi encouraged, rolling his hand flippantly. The tea was expensive and cost him some of the thickness of his wallet but it wasn’t like he spent his money on anything else. Why not indulge every once in awhile and spoil his favorite chūnin? Or course, he wasn’t going to say that out loud and had a proper excuse at the ready. “Raising Naruto is a two-man job and you get him on his most annoying days not to mention you make sure he eats properly.” There was only so much cup ramen a human being should eat. “You deserve a little something every once in awhile.”

“But… This is just too expensive.”

He held in a sigh. He knew Iruka would fight him on this. “Naruto wanted to get you something and chose that,” he lied.

“Naruto did, huh?” Iruka said in sheer disbelief. “Naruto can’t tell good tea from bath water. Nor can he afford something like this.” Iruka placed the box down and shook his head. “Honestly,” he grumbled as if upset but then that fond smile returned for a brief moment before it stretched further into a grin. Iruka leaned into his palm and smirked. “Though I’m truthfully surprised you didn’t make him give me this like you have all your other gifts.”

Kakashi started, unsure on how to respond. Yeah, maybe it was a bit of a stretch to say Naruto picked it out and he should have said all three of the kids had chosen something - that was more believable. Sasuke had at least _some_ semblance of quality given his heritage and Sakura was every bit a thirteen year old girl. Singling out Naruto was a mistake on his part when the kid only knew the different types of ramen.

But the other gifts Iruka mentioned… How did he know?

“You know,” Iruka grinned wider at Kakashi’s distress, “you _really_ shouldn’t expect Naruto to keep secrets from me.”

_Naruto!_ Of course his one main connection to Iruka was also the biggest liability. That kid had the biggest mouth.

Iruka giggled. “He’s really fed up with being your errand boy. But I _am_ curious: what made you hand deliver your gift this time?”

Kakashi felt the blood drain from his head. What _had_ made him do it this time instead of forcing it upon Naruto? Not to mention he’d brought breakfast, which he never did unless the little blonde idiot was in tow. Kakashi knew he was mentally exhausted from the mission but was he so tired that his mind slipped this little oversight? Sure, escort missions for wealthy spoiled brats were some of his least favorite things to do, and keeping Naruto from smacking the guy had been a chore in itself, and all _three_ of the genin had been an insufferable whiney bunch - but had that really been enough for this tactical miscalculation?

More time must have passed than Kakashi’s racing thoughts had allowed him to register because Iruka lost all amusement. “Kakashi? Are you okay?” he asked, voice full of concern. He had reached out and lightly covered Kakashi’s hand with his own. Kakashi flinched at the contact, causing Iruka to jerk his hand back.

“M-maa- well- uh- I-” _Shit!_ Why wasn’t his brain working? Or more importantly, why couldn’t his mouth move properly and just say words in a coherent sentence? And why was Iruka looking at him like he was stuck in a hospital bed? Wait? _Was_ he in a hospital bed? Was this all a delusion manufactured by his dreams and _really_ potent drugs?

No, no, no. That’s not right.

A snort pulled his thoughts back to his current reality. Iruka was biting his bottom lip, trying to conceal a grin, but he cracked anyways and burst out laughing. Kakashi stilled, every thought coming to a screeching halt as he absorbed the crinkles around Iruka’s eyes and nose and the pure look of joy.

“Okay,” Iruka finally breathed, still traces of a giggle on the surface of his voice. “I’ve clearly broken you.”

Kakashi relaxed only slightly in the chair and made a small pouting sound in the back of his throat.

Iruka eyed him but was still amused. Then he picked up the tea box and slowly rotated it in his hands. He was blushing now, biting the corner of his lip before those soft brown eyes met Kakashi’s again. “Tell you what,” he began, suddenly much more confident. “I’ll accept this under the condition that you share it with me and from now on, anything you want to give me, _you_ give me. Not Naruto, or Sasuke, or Sakura... or Gai that one time. _You.”_ He smiled warmly. “Do we have a deal?”

Shrinking a little in his seat, Kakashi nodded hastily. At the moment, he didn’t trust his mouth as his brain was still too busy misfiring. This was just too much. His secret gift giving had been uncovered and apparently Iruka had known all along.

That cute tuck of his bottom lip between his teeth was back and Kakashi was starting to like it _way_ more than the smiles. Iruka flicked his gaze back on him a little more shy than assured. “I really want to kiss you right now… Can I?”

“Ha? What- Eh- What?” Forget his brain misfiring; it was prepping to explode.

Iruka snickered and left his seat, almost as if in slow motion, and ended up right beside him. He barely registered Iruka telling him to close his eyes over the hammering of his heart and for some god-forsaken reason, he obliged. A shinobi shouldn’t close their eyes in the face of danger – at least that’s what Kakashi’s instincts were screaming in confused panic.

But the moment warm lips pressed to his cheekbone, every other distraction ceased existing. It was tender and lasted only a second, but his skin burned and the heat spread.

He opened his eye, shocked, barely registering their close proximity as Iruka stepped back, a blush spreading across from cheek to cheek. As he tended to do when nervous or flustered, he scratched bashfully at the scar across his nose.

"I have to go to work really soon and I have a shift at the Mission Desk afterwards." Dark brown eyes turned hopeful. "Can you... pick me up after seven and we can go get dinner? Just the two of us?"

Kakashi nodded dumbly, unable to produce any words. And thank god it was the right answer because Iruka looked both relieved and astoundingly happy at the same instant.

But then he grew a little nervous and rubbed an arm. "I need to finish getting ready for work before I'm late."

Kakashi was abruptly out of his seat, knocking the chair back and disturbing the contents of the table. "R-right! Of course! I'll get out your hair!" he stammered and made his way to the door. "I'll uh… see you tonight…?" What was the protocol for more than friendly terms of goodbyes? He was already out the door, sandals on, but should he hug Iruka? A handshake? Bow?

"Kakashi," Iruka interrupted his thoughts. Kakashi snapped up as the man ghosted a hand over his own face.

…

Oh! His mask! Kakashi quickly pulled it up over his nose.

Again, Iruka giggled. "Yes, I'll see you tonight. It's a date. And thank you for breakfast and the tea."

Kakashi raised a hand in goodbye, stuttered a meek, 'yeah,' and then was racing across the rooftops to, well, he didn't really have a destination in mind he just had the energy to burn.

But a date. A _date!_ He's not exactly entirely too sure on how he had gotten an official one, but it was a date!

Kakashi cupped his hands over his nose and mouth, still leaping across the rooftops in bounds that were entirely fueled by his excitement. His eyes squeezed shut and he grinned so wide his face hurt.

_A date!_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be for Kakashi/Iruka Week prompt Meals, but it just didn't fit the theme. At least to me. But I still liked this little fluff piece and wanted to share :)


End file.
